Date Match
by SassyAngel05
Summary: Rory has to fill out a date match. It's a trory! Promise! That pretty much explains it. LAST CHAPTER! IT"S DONE!
1. Dangerous Blue Eyes

Title: Date Match  
  
Author: Vona  
  
E-Mail: Joshysgurlie15@aol.com  
  
Website URL: http://pub90.ezboard.com/bthecentre19298  
  
Feedback: I live, breath,and eat feedback. I need feedback! I adore feedback! It can be constructive criticism too:)  
  
Distribution: Ask me!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Gilmore Girls. That's why I'm writing Fan Fiction. I own all the characters... I own Chad Michael Murry, I own Milo Ventimiglia.... Oh wait, I just woke up:) Just kidding. OK, I don't own Gilmore Girls, Amy Sherman-Paladino does, etc, blah blah blah.  
  
Summary: Rory has to do a date match. That pretty much explains it. It's a Trory! Let's see here, it takes place before Run Away, Little Boy and before Jess arrives and takes place after Daisies, Love, and Troubadors (or a title close to that:)  
  
Rating: PG, maybe for a few comments and scenes that could possibly offend someone, possibly.  
  
Classification: It's Romance  
  
  
  
Dangerous Blue Eyes Chapter 1  
  
Rory sat back in her Chilton desk, listening to Mrs. Lockey, her English teacher. Mrs. Lockey grinned excitedly, " Guess what, class! We have a little game to play. Fill out this survey. I'll explain the rest of it later." She passed out a stack of papers. Rory's clear blue eyes scanned the paper. She snorted. DATE MATCH! She raised her hand.  
  
" Yes, Miss Gilmore."  
  
" Do we have to participate?"  
  
" Why, Miss Gilmore, are you complaining? This is supposed to be a fun project."  
  
" Oh, it looks terribly enlightening. Just asking."  
  
" Good. Now class, after you fill out these surveys, return them to me. The answers of each one will go into a computer and the computer will match you with your most compatible person of the opposite sex at Chilton. The catch is that you must spend a weekend together. See if you really are compatible. Get started." Rory stared down at her paper and she read the questions. What is your favorite hobby?  
  
How would you describe yourself? How would you describe your best friend? What's your favorite subject? If your boyfriend or girlfriend wanted to wear matching shirts, what would you do? (A.N. I took one of these tests at my school. That was an actual question. Scary, I know.:) Rory snorted again. These questions were ridiculous. She had a small smile dancing on her lips as she read down the paper. Then she felt them. Tristan DuGray's eyes were burning into the back of her head.  
  
Tristan watched her. He sat behind her diagonally and he had a perfect view of the side of her face. Her eyes were sparkling in amusement as she read her survey. A strand of chocolate brown hair fell in her face. She pushed it back self-conciously and she slowly turned her head. Her blue pools of eyes met his icy blue eyes and they sat, staring at each other for a minute. She turned away quickly. Two rosy implants colored her cheeks. She picked up her pen and began to write furiously on her survey. Tristan looked down. What would you do on a romantic date? Tristan sighed. Hmmm... he had to think like Rory. Obviously he wanted them paired together. Go to a library? No... He didn't know. I guess I'll just answer what my dream date would be. I'll just have to hope and pray Rory and I have the same ideas.  
  
Rory couldn't believe she had lost herself in his eyes. She avoided Tristan. He was a pompous, egotistical jerk, but when she had connected eyes with him like that, there was something in them. It looked like hope and an imperceptible trace of loneliness. Rory snickered. Tristan DuGray, lonely? Not likely. She picked up her pen and began to write answers to the ridiculous questions. Around twenty minutes later, Mrs. Lockey picked up the surveys. When the last bell rang, Mrs. Lockey announced, "Have a nice weekend. The results wil be in on Monday. That will give you and your other time to plan a weekend full of romance and fun. Good bye." Rory gathered her books and headed to her locker. 


	2. Bert and Ernie

For disclaimer etc, see first chapter.  
  
Bert and Ernie Chapter 2  
  
"Come on, Ernie. Please open. Please!" Rory continued coaxing her locker.  
  
"Ernie, you open right now. Open sesame." Nothing. " Oh, I see how it is. You want to play hardball. Well, alright. Since obviously the janitors can't fix you, I'm going to ask Luke to come up here with Bert and fix you. Luke is a magician with tools and other things. And, yes, that's right Bert ad Ernie shall meet again." People passing Rory were casting curious glances at the girl who was talking to her locker.  
  
"Afternoon, Mary."  
  
"Not now, Triscuit. I'm talking to Ernie." Tristan glanced around, but most of the people were gone. He soon realized she was talking about her locker. He laughed,  
  
"You named your locker, Ernie. Are you insane?"  
  
"Yes, I am. See, unfortunately I take after my mother in naming inanimate objects. My locker is Ernie. Why do you think I should have named him Joe? I couldn't decide between the two and..."  
  
"Ernie is a great name." The locker popped open.  
  
"Good boy, Ernie. Good boy!" Trstan shook his head.  
  
"So, you want a ride home?"  
  
"Yeah, right." She glanced at him. He even looked serious.  
  
"Not in a million years." He smirked. "I wouldn't bet on it."  
  
"I would. I've really enjoyed talking to you, truly, as enlightening as this has been, I must exit. My bus is waiting." Rory shut her locker, zipped up her bag and walked brisquely to the door. Tristan sighed and banged his head on the lockers.  
  
Rory chided herself as she stepped on to the bus. She had seen a glimpse of a Tristan she didn't know, or at least that's what she had thought. Then he opened his mouth. That gorgeous, perfectly shaped mouth. NO! Stop this, Rory. Stop thinking Tristan may have something good under that huge ego of his. He doesn't care. He's cruel and bad and ooohhhhh, FRUSTRATING! She mentally debated herself the whole way back to Stars Hollow. She stepped off the bus and was surprised to see her mother waiting for her.  
  
"Hey, Mom!'  
  
"Hey, babe. I was on my way to Luke's for a coffee break when I realized your bus would be here any minute, so I waited for you. So anything interesting happen at school? Like aliens abducting Snickelfreitz?"  
  
Rory giggled,"No such luck, but Mrs. Lockey gave us a date match. We had to answer these stupid questions about ourselves and our dream guy. We get the data results, then we have to spend a weekend together." Rory sighed as she walked into Luke's. Luke looked up at the tingling of the bell.  
  
"Hello. What can I get you?"  
  
"Guess, Buger Boy." Lorelai smiled coyly.  
  
"Two herbal teas and two granola bars coming right up."  
  
"EEHHHHH!! Wrong. Try again please."  
  
"No coffee for you Lor. That stuff will kill you."  
  
"No! If it does though, at least I'll die happy." Luke grunted as he slowly trudged back behind the counter. Rory smiled a little. Dean walked in the door. Lorelai mouthed to Rory, "Are we going to tell him?"  
  
"Not yet." Dean had spotted Rory and he headed towards her.  
  
"Hey, Rory." He kissed her. Rory nearly shuddered. Kissing Dean lately hadn't been so... electric. It was pretty monotnous. He would see her, kiss her, and then talk. No passion, just the same old routine everyday. She sighed. Dean looked at her.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
She shook her head."No, nothing. Just thinking about Chilton." And Tristan... I don't think I'll mention that. She nearly smiled at the thought of Dean's reaction. She peered out the window and jumped slightly at finding another pair of blue eyes staring back at her. She whispered to herself, "No...Tristan?" Dean looked up and saw him.  
  
"The accountant? What's he doing here?" Dean started to get up.  
  
"Dean! Leave him alone. Just a second. Let me go talk to him." Rory started towards the door. She opened the door.  
  
"Tristan, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Saving you from boredom."  
  
"I was with Dean."  
  
"An looked so entertained." Rory felt exasperated. "TRISTAN!"  
  
"Actually, I wanted to borrow your History notes."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Please."  
  
"Since you said please, I suppose I'll let you. Swear you'll give them to me on Monday?"  
  
"Swear it."  
  
"Come on into Luke's then." Tristan followed her in.  
  
"Is there a reason you chose my notes and drove all the way out to Stars Hollow to retrieve them?" Tristan's smirk faltered slightly.  
  
"You take the best notes."  
  
"Paris does, too. She would have gladly given them to you."  
  
"Are you kidding me? Paris hates me almost as much as she hates you since the P.J. Harvey thing."  
  
"Aw, but you could have flashed a smile and flirted a little. She would have given up."  
  
"This was easier." Rory nodded and opened her backpack. All eyes were on the blond boy with Rory. He smiled confidentally and waved. "Your town loves me, Mary."  
  
Fire flashed in Rory's light blue eyes.  
  
"Yes, but I don't." Tristan's heart felt a flash of pain slice through it. He kep the smirk firmly in tact. " Sure..." Dean stood up. Rory glared at him. He sat back down quickly. Tristan had to shake them up a bit, "So, are you excited about getting the date match results?"  
  
Rory whirled towards him, "NO!" Dean felt anger surge through his body.  
  
"Date match? When were you going to tell me about this?" Rory glanced at the bar and saw her mother giving her a sympathetic smile.  
  
"When I found out the results."  
  
"You weren't going to tell me! Oh, I can't see you right now." Rory felt tears well up in her eyes as Dean stormed out of the diner. Tristan saw Rory's tears and suddenly felt terrible. He wanted to hug her and apologize. Rory angrily wiped some of her tears away. "Are you happy? Here are your notes." She thrust them into his hands. She hated crying in front of Tristan. It was all his fault. She hated Tristan at this moment. Luke stomped over there. "I don't know who you are, but you are leaving." Luke easily picked Tristan up and bodily removed him from the premises. Rory watched Tristan leave and then she ran out into the street. Tears streamed down her face as she dashed away from the town. 


	3. Results

Disclaimer first chapter  
  
Results Chapter 3  
  
Rory spent all weekend moping. Lorelai tried to cheer her up and Luke made her happy face burgers, but nothing seemed to help. Monday rolled around and Rory was on her way to school. She got off the bus to find Tristan waiting for her. "Go away!"she said as she brushed past him. He grabbed her arm and she whirled around and her blue eyes bore into him. He quickly released her arm.  
  
"Rory, I'm sorry." Rory fought back the tears in her eyes. Dean hadn't spoken to her in more than 48 hours because of him.  
  
"Oh, look you do know my name! Why don't you just leave me alone? Why is it so much fun to torment me?" Tristan had never seen her this angry. He stepped forward and she took a step back. He put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I didn't want Bag Boy to get mad, I just wanted to..."  
  
"Ruin my life. I know, I know." Rory's voice began to raise. The Chilton students began to crowd around the two.  
  
"You take so much pleasure in hurting me! I don't know what I did to deserve it! Maybe it's because I breathe the same air you do. Maybe it's because I don't fall at your feet. Maybe it's because I'm not a slut! I don't know!"  
  
"I..."  
  
"Shut up! Shut up! I don't care what you have to say. Why can't you leave me alone? In fact, let's pretend we've never met! STAY! OUT! OF! MY! LIFE!" Rory turned on her heel, leaving Tristan heart-broken. The Chiltonites stared at the two. Rory had run away crying. Tristan sunk to the ground. He had made her cry again. Everything was his fault. He hated himself for doing this to her. He could see the eyes of the school on him. He ran to his car to think.  
  
Rory avoided Tristan all day. She felt terrible for blowing up at him, but he did kind of deserve it. She didn't want to see him, but she did have three classes with him. She slowly walked into Mrs. Lockey's room. Tristan was already sitting at his desk, but he looked dejected. He lifted his blue eyes and Rory could have sworn she saw those emotions in his eyes again. Loneliness, but this time instead of hope, she saw sadness. Rory averted her eyes as she walked to her desk. She still couldn't get away from his ever-steady gaze. His eyes felt like they were burning holes in her back. She sighed in relief when she saw Mrs. Lockey breeze into the room.  
  
Tristan had avoided Rory all day. He didn't know how he could face her. He had made her life miserable; which was not something you do to someone you love. He saw her walk into class and their eyes met briefly. He saw the hurt in her blue eyes and he felt awful. He wondered if Rory had any idea what he was feeling right now. She cast her eyes downward and walked to her desk. Mrs. Lockey breezed into the room. Tristan couldn't take his eyes off of Rory. It didn't seem like it was humanly possible to tear his eyes away from her. He barely heard Mrs. Lockey say she had the results for the date match. He was probably stuck with some blond bimbo. Mrs. Lockey was passing out the results. Tristan noticed Rory was looking at it like it was some kind of bug or perhaps a bomb, like she was afraid to touch it. He watched her trembling hands open the envelope and watched as shock registered over her face. He couldn't take it anymore. Tristan ripped open his envelope and his heart jumped.  
  
DATE MATCH: LORELAI LEIGH GILMORE III  
  
He grinned.  
  
Rory stared at her envelope. In a way, she was dying to know who she should be matched with at Chilton and in a way she didn't want to know. She opened the envelope and her heart stopped.  
  
DATE MATCH: TRISTAN MICHAEL DUGRAY  
  
She stared at the name and looked back at Tristan. He was smiling, smugly. Rory could not spend a weekend with him. She jumped out of her seat.  
  
"MRS. LOCKEY! THERE HAS TO BE A MISTAKE!" Mrs. Lockey turned to Rory and Tristan was watching them.  
  
"Why? Who was you match?"  
  
Rory's voice dripped with contempt,"Tristan DuGray. I am not at all compatible with him. Have you seen us together? We fight everytime we are within two feet of each other and have been near each other for two seconds! No! HE ISN'T MY MATCH!" Tristan lowered his head feeling sadness at what Rory said about him. The whole class was watching.  
  
"No, Miss Gilmore. You two have a compatibility rating of 92/100. That's one of the highest in the school." Rory was outraged. She ran to Tristan's desk.  
  
"Do you not have enough time to torment me? All day at school you bug me and then you come to MY town and drive me crazy. What did you think to yourself, "I don't spend enough of my waking hours tormenting Rory Gilmore. So, I'll use Daddy's money and my name and have the results rigged." That's what you did! You wanted to have more time to torment me!" Rory's eyes were blazing and Tristan met them with steady even eyes. "I didn't, Mary. Looks like we just can't get enough of each other." Rory balled up the results and threw them at him. She screamed in disgust and frustration. She sat back down in her desk.  
  
"Lovely performance, Miss Gilmore." Mrs. Lockey was clapping. "Now if you don't mind I would like to continue my class." Two little rosy spots covered Rory's pale white complexion. Mrs. Lockey continued, "Get in your groups to discuss the weekend of your dreams. You will have to comprimise some of what you want to do and some of what your partner wants to do." Rory trudged over to the corner and Tristan soon followed. Rory had her back turned towards Tristan and Tristan gave her her space. He would have plenty of time to talk to her, talk to her when she was happier. They sat in silence while the rest of the class talked. Tristan sighed loudly. Rory closed her eyes. Still no words were exchanged between the two. Mrs. Lockey finally approached. "You are supposed to be discussing your dream weekend."  
  
"My dream weekend would be a Tristan-free weekend. I rather like the silence. Silence is golden, Mrs. Lockey."  
  
"Miss Gilmore!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I have nothing to say to him." She said him with disgust. Tristan looked up.  
  
"Mrs. Lockey, can I see the survey answers?"  
  
"Sure, Mr. DuGray." Tristan waited for the paper. He read over them and laughed a little. Rory glared at him.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"We sound so much alike, it's scary."  
  
"No, we couldn't sound alike. You are superficial." She pointed to him. "I am not." She pointed to herself. She talked as if she were explaining a simple assigment to a three-year-old. Tristan looked at her and connected eyes.  
  
"That may be the Tristan that everyone knows and loves, but I answered the questions truthfully. Don't you realize I'm not the Tristan on the outside, I have a heart deep down inside of me. I may not show it, but I do have a heart. I have feelings too. You hurt them." Rory snorted."If you have a heart, then it's made of stone."  
  
Tristan flinched.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tristan."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Rory deftly changed the subject. " So, what answer do we sound freakily alike?"  
  
"If your boyfriend or girlfriend wanted to wear matching shirts, you would say?  
  
You: I go to a private school. I already wear the same shirt as a guy, so I wouldn't care. Me: I go to Chilton. The girls and guys dress alike, so I wouldn't care." Rory giggled. "Scary!"  
  
"I know." Paris glared at the two. Rory had turned to face Tristan and both were smiling. Tristan laughed harder."Watch out, Mar. Paris is giving us the Vulcan death stare." Rory laughed some more.  
  
"I'd watch your back if I were you. She'll probably try to hurt you."  
  
Rory shook her head. "I doubt it." The bell rang.  
  
Mrs. Lockey announced, "This was your only day to work on this in class. Everything will be up to you from now on. Monday you'll tell us about your romantic weekend. Class dismissed." Rory gathered her books and headed towards her locker. 


	4. Phone Calls and Break Ups

Disclaimer First Chapter  
  
A.N. Yeah, I actually had to take one of these tests. I had to pay for my results too!!!! And BTW, Red Cinders, I don't mind that you said that:) Constructive criticism is great too! And I didn't know what Tristan's middle name was so I picked Michael for obvious reasons. Thank you sooo much for the support!  
  
Phone Calls and Break-Ups Chapter 4  
  
Rory was at her locker. "Come on! ERNIE! Open please!" Rory banged her fist on it and it popped open. "Thank you!"  
  
"Talking to yourself?"  
  
"Yes, Paris. I'd rather talk to myself, than you, so I'll be going back to my previous conversation." Paris stared at her. "Run along now." Paris shook her head.  
  
"You think you're so special and smart. Oh, I don't like Tristan. He's so terrible, blah, blah. You get to spend a whole weekend with him."  
  
"Not by choice."  
  
"Oh, poor baby. He's nice to you. He's done nothing but be sweet to you lately and your still a jerk to him. Why can't you..."  
  
"Hey, Mary, Paris. Ready to go home?"  
  
"Yes. Bye Paris"  
  
"I'm taking you home."  
  
"No, you're not." Paris glared at the two and walked away.  
  
"What do you think you were doing, Tristan?"  
  
"Saving you from Paris."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem." They stood in akward silence.  
  
"I have to go catch my bus. See ya." Rory grabbed her backpack and ran down the Chilton hallway. Tristan called, "I'll call you, Mary!"  
  
Rory turned around and walked backwards, "You don't know my number!"  
  
"You'd be surprised." Tristan smirked as Rory left the school building.  
  
Rory walked into Luke's and dropped her backpack.  
  
"Afternoon, Rory."  
  
"Hi, Luke."  
  
"Rough day?" Luke was pouring coffee into her mug voluntarily.  
  
"Yeah. The date match things my mom told you about, the results came in. Tristan is supposed to be my most compatible."  
  
Luke looked surprised and Lorelai, who had just come in announced, "Evil One?"  
  
"Yeah. I have to spend all next weekend with him."  
  
"That sucks."  
  
"Yeah. I think Paris wanted to strangle me." Lorelai hugged Rory.  
  
"I'm sorry, Babes."  
  
"Yeah." Rory sighed. Her cell phone began to play the theme song to Alias. Luke pointed to the NO CELL PHONES sign. "Luke, it's cold outside!"  
  
"Deal with it."  
  
"Lukey."  
  
"Fine." Rory pressed the button.  
  
"Gilmore Girl # 2 here."  
  
"Hey, Mary."  
  
"Tristan! How did you get my cell phone number?"  
  
"I have my ways. I called your house, but no one was there. Nice machine by the way."  
  
"What'd it say again?"  
  
"Hello, we're out, obviously. We have a life. Get over it."  
  
"Yeah, my Mom was being crazy that day."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Mhm. Why are you calling me again?"  
  
"To talk about out dream weekend."  
  
"Trist..."  
  
"Rory, it's a grade."  
  
"Couldn't we just make stuff up and act like we spent the weekend together?"  
  
Tristan smiled on the other end of the phone. "Why, Lorelai Gilmore, that's cheating!"  
  
"Not a problem for you? I have no qualms about it."  
  
"Rory, I think we should do this. Maybe we could become friends."  
  
"I have a boyfriend, you know." Rory shuddered. Actually, she wasn't sure if she had a boyfriend or not. She needed to talk to Dean soon. Lorelai watched her daughter's face fall, so she decided to help her.  
  
"C'mon, Mini-me. We have to go do that thing."  
  
"Yeah, Trist, I have to go."  
  
"Mini-me?"  
  
"My Mom calls me that sometimes. Bye!" She quickly turned the phone off. "Thanks, Mom."  
  
"Welcome. You owe me a cup of coffee now."  
  
"OK. I think I'll go home. I need to work on my homework. Bye, Luke, Mom."  
  
"Bye, Rory." Rory grabbed her backpack and headed home.  
  
Rory arrived home The answering machine was beeping. "Hello, we're out, obviously. We have a life. Get over it. "Hey, Mary. It's Tristan, obviously. Love your answering machine message. Anyways, I wanted to talk to you about our dream weekend. You know me, I'll love anything that involves you." Rory smiled a little. He had the usual suggestive tone when he said that. "Well, anwyay, I'll call your cell. Yeah, I do know you cell number and I'm not telling you how I know it, so don't ask. If I don't get you, call me back at 255-6795. Bye, Baby." Rory sighed softly. He did sound great on the phone. A romantic, confident, smirk was present in his voice all the time. She was confused when she heard a voice behind her. "Your dream weekend?"  
  
Rory turned to face an angry Dean. "I wanted to surprise you and apologize, but it looks like you've already moved on."  
  
"Dean, it's an assignment with the date match survey."  
  
"You were matched with Dristan?"  
  
"Yeah. Now, I have to spend the weekend with him."  
  
"Ugh, I really don't like you right now. We're over, Rory."  
  
"Dean!"  
  
"No, don't talk to me! Have a nice life." Dean stormed out of the house. Rory fell to the floor and burst into tears. The answering machine fell with her. She looked up and pressed play. Tristan's voice rang through the air. She set it on repeat as she cried hard until she fell asleep. Lorelai found Rory on the ground asleep with Tristan's message playing over and over. Lorelai stopped the message and woke Rory up.  
  
"Rory, sweetheart, what's wrong?"  
  
"Dean broke up with me again. He said he hated me."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure he didn't mean that."  
  
"He did. You didn't see his face."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He heard Tristan's message and freaked. I tried to explain things to him, but he was so angry. He said it was over and that he didn't ever want to see me ever again."  
  
"Oh, Rory. I'm sorry, Babe." Rory put her head in Lorelai's lap. "I have ice cream."  
  
"Where's the carton?" Lorelai handed her a bag. "It's in here." Lorelai jumped up and ran to the kitchen, grabbing spoons. The two sat on the floor in silence and ate the whole carton of ice cream. Finally, Lorelai spoke, "Tristan has a nice voice."  
  
"Yeah." Rory teared up. "I'm so confused, Mom."  
  
"I know." Lorelai played with Rory's hair as she cried some more. 


	5. Tears

Disclaimer First Chapter  
  
Tears Chapter 5  
  
Rory was at school. Lorelai had offered to let her stay home, but Rory didn't think she should miss a day of school, for fear of having trouble getting caught up. Paris popped up by her locker. "Hey, Rory."  
  
"Please, Paris, leave me alone."  
  
"No. Why is it you think you can breeze into my school and take Tristan? You mean nothing to him. You're just another conquest. No one cares about you, no one wants you around here." Rory stared at Paris and tears slowly streamed down her cheeks.  
  
"Paris, I didn't try to 'take' Tristan. He doesn't even like me. I hate you." Paris smiled smugly. Little did she know that what she had said wasn't what really made her cry. It was just on top of everything that had happened that made Rory touchy. Rory sobbed loudly and ran away, leaving her locker open and her bag on the ground. She ran smack into Tristan's firm body and fell to the ground. "Whoa, Mary, what's your hurry?" Tristan looked down at Rory, who was sprawled on the floor. He noticed she was crying and he looked at her locker and saw Paris looking smug. Tristan bent down on his knees and touched Rory's cheek. He wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumb. He asked in a gentle voice, "Rory, what happened?" Rory leaned into his touch. Tears were still dripping down her face. Tristan gathered her in his arms and held her. Rory buried her head into his chest and breathed in his cologne. A few minutes later, Rory pulled away. As if she realized for the first time what she was doing, she scooted back. People had crowded around the two who were hugging in the middle of the hallway. Rory jumped back. "I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to!" Rory hopped to her feet and started to back away from Tristan. He stood up.  
  
"Rory, what happened?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing. Just leave me alone." Rory ran out of the huge building with Tristan calling after her. "RORY! RORY! DON'T RUN!" She ran away from the school and away from Tristan.  
  
Rory rode the bus home and ran straight into Lorelai's arms at the Inn.  
  
"What's wrong, Sweets?" Rory told her the story. Lorelai nodded knowingly.  
  
"You liked having Tristan hold you, huh?"  
  
"No. Yes. I don't know."  
  
"My baby's growing up."  
  
Rory smiled, "I feel terrible right now."  
  
"I'll write you a note for school. You want to go wallow?"  
  
"I don't like to wallow?"  
  
"It's part of the process. We've been through this before."  
  
"Yeah. It's always because of Dean, too!"  
  
"We can talk about Evil One."  
  
"No! We'll watch Josh Hartnett movies and talk about how their should be guys like him in the world, OK?"  
  
"Works for me."  
  
"Can you leave the Inn?" Lorelai grinned evilly.  
  
"No, but I'm going to anyways. Michel will get that angry look on his face and his voice will go up a notch or two while he complains about being overworked! That should cheer you up." Rory smiled as they linked arms and walked to the jeep.  
  
The phone rang several times that night. Each time a message was left.  
  
"Hey, this is Tristan. I need to talk to you Rory." "Tristan again. Rory I need you to tell me if your alright." "Guess third times not the charm. Rory, I... I'm worried about you."  
  
"Give you three guesses who this is. Rory, please call me. What was wrong today?"  
  
At lease 5 more messages similar to that were left. Lorelai and Rory would listen. Finally, Lorelai said, "That boy cares for you."  
  
"No, he doesn't. He loves to hurt me."  
  
"I don't know, Ror."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"OK, but I think you like him."  
  
"You like Luke!"  
  
"What? No! Never!"  
  
"You do." Lorelai tossed a pillow at Rory's head. Rory giggled.  
  
Lorelai asked, "Feeling better?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"Time for bed?"  
  
"Yep." The two went their separate ways and went to bed. 


	6. Tentaitive Friendship

Disclaimer First Chapter  
  
Tentative Friendship Chapter 6  
  
Rory went back to Chilton Wednesday. She was humiliated once again. People were staring at her, but Rory held her head high like always. Tristan was waiting at her locker. She took a deep breath.  
  
"Hey, Mary."  
  
"Tristan."  
  
"Did you get my messages?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Rory, what's wrong?" Tristan took her trembling hand in his. He gently pulled her towards him. "Rory...please."  
  
"Why do you care?" Tristan stepped back, hurt. He finally spoke back.  
  
"I do care."  
  
"I..." Paris came up.  
  
"Aren't we cozy?" Tristan became instantly protective of Rory.  
  
"I told you to stay away from her." Rory turned her back to her locker and got her books. "Bye."  
  
"Rory, wait." Rory began to walk away.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Tristan started to follow.  
  
"No, Tristan. No!" She left them behind and went into her class.  
  
Tristan's eyes were blazing. "I told you to stay away from her. I don't know what you said, but you made her cry. I hate you for that, Paris Gellar, you made my Rory cry."  
  
Paris looked away.  
  
"Your Rory? Since when? Well, Mr. High and Mighty, get off your high horse. You've hurt Rory plenty of times, so don't tell me about hurting Rory." Paris slapped him and left quickly. Tristan sighed and plastered his trademark smirk on his chiseled face. He sauntered down the hallway, but he could only worry about Rory.  
  
Rory was on her way out to her bus.  
  
"Mary! Wait up!" She stopped. She asked him annoyed, "What is it, Tristan?"  
  
"I thought I could take you home and we could talk."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Whatever. We could sit in silence if you prefer." Rory sighed. Her eyes scanned over Tristan. He seemed like he genuinely cared. No, Tristan DuGray didn't care about anyone but himself. Well, he did leave her all of those messages. She cointinued to debate herself. Tristan studied her. Her eyebrows had furrowed, her lips stuck out, and she was unconciously chewing on her bottom lip. She looked like she was concentrating on something.  
  
"Mary?" Rory snapped out of her thoughts.  
  
"I think I'll regret this, but OK." Tristan's eyes lit up.  
  
Tristan led her to a shiny, silver BMW. Rory asked sarcastically, "Why am I not surprised you have a car that costs like a million bucks?"  
  
Tristan smirked, "I have good taste."  
  
"Expensive taste."  
  
"That too. Your carriage awaits, m'lady." Rory attempted to smile as she sat down into the plush leather seats. Tristan ran around on his side of the car, his heart was pounding. He was on an emotional high, Rory had actually agreed to go with him, willingly! He hopped in the car and started the engine. He glanced over at Rory and smiled at her. Rory couldn't help but smile back. Tristan rarely smiled, he only smirked. Tristan looked happy and that smile had been genuine. Rory leaned her head back into the seat. Tristan finally broke the ice.  
  
"You wanna talk about it?"  
  
Rory nodded. "I guess so."  
  
"What'd Paris say that made you so upset?"  
  
"Well, what Paris said was just the icing on the cake so to speak. First, Dean didn't talk to me all weekend. Then, Monday, he came over to surprise me and apologize, but I was listening to your message. He flipped out. He said he hated me and he...he broke up with me." Rory was crying again. "Then, on Tuesday, Paris told me I wasn't worth anything and that nobody wanted me around. That's when I cried." Rory wiped her tears away. Tristan had pulled over near the off ramp of I-35. He pulled Rory over to him and let her cry some more.  
  
"I'm sorry I've been so emotional these last few days. At least your shirts are getting washed."  
  
"I'm proud to be your human Kleenex."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
"Are you sure your ready?"  
  
"Mhm."  
  
"Alright." Tristan started the car again and they headed on towards the Gilmore household.  
  
"I can't believe you have a giant rooster in your town!"  
  
"Yep, no one ever kids about Marty. OOOO!!!! Luke's! Let's stop!"  
  
"You want coffee."  
  
"Thanks, Captain Obvious."  
  
"Is it safe for me to enter the sacred diner?"  
  
"I'll protect you from Big, Bad Lukey."  
  
"It's kind of funny to hear the words big, bad and then add a childish name like Lukey in the same sentence." Rory smiled sweetly.  
  
She said, fondly, "Luke is special. He takes care of my mom and I. Without him, I think we would have a lot of trouble. No coffee, no food, and half of our appliances wouldn't even work. C'mon. We need to work on our dream weekend anyways." Rory stepped out of the car and walked into Lukes. Tristan reluctantly followed.  
  
"Hey, Rory. How was your day? YOU! Are you stalking Rory? Rory, you want me to get rid of this jerk?"  
  
"No, Luke, it's OK. We have to work on a school project." Tristan smirked at Luke.  
  
"Alright. I will be watching you." Luke pointed at Tristan. Tristan nodded and loosened his tie. Rory sat down at a table with Tristan.  
  
"Coffee, Luke!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please."  
  
"No."  
  
"Lukey..."  
  
"That stuff will kill you."  
  
"So the broken record says. Coffee...please." Luke looked at Rory and shook his head.  
  
"Luke, look at who I have to deal with today."  
  
"HEY!" Tristan exclaimed.  
  
"You be quiet. Luke, please."  
  
"Alright, but only because I feel sorry for you." He grumbled as he poured her the cup.  
  
"I've been nice to you, Mary."  
  
"Define nice."  
  
"Mary."  
  
"I needed coffee. You were a great excuse! Now, our weekend."  
  
"Our weekend of love and passion."  
  
"Tristan, please don't be impossible. I really don't want to hear it right now."  
  
"But it's fun!"  
  
"I'm sure. OK, first you write what you want and I'll write what I want. Then we'll compare and decide." Rory handed him a pen and a sheet of paper. "Write."  
  
"Yes, M'am." Luke brought coffee over to them.  
  
"Here, Rory, Evil Boy."  
  
"Thanks, Luke." Luke grunted and stomped away. Rory opened her pen and began to write furiously. Tristan did the same day. Around 15 minutes later, Rory stopped. Tristan was staring intently at her. "Finished, Mary?"  
  
"Yeah, are you?"  
  
"I have been for at least five minutes."  
  
"Great. OK, you go first."  
  
"You'll laugh."  
  
"I won't either."  
  
"Swear?"  
  
"Swear."  
  
"OK. Well, I've always wanted to go on a picnic with the girl I was in love with. You know, moonlit, just the two of us."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. I've also just wanted to have intelligent conversation. Just relax, not have to impress anyone."  
  
"That's sweet." Tristan met her gaze and blushed a little. Rory was shocked. Did Tristan just blush? No, she must be seeing things. She blamed it on not having enough coffee in her system yet.  
  
"Thanks. What about you?"  
  
"No laughing."  
  
"None. Maybe a smirk, but that's it." Rory grinned.  
  
"OK, I wanted to have a movie day. Go see all the movies that look interesting for one day. Together with the one you love, watching good movies."  
  
"I can deal with that."  
  
"So, moonlit picnic and a movie day."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Maybe a tour of Hartford at night or something like that. Be tourists, you know act like we've never been here before. I never see any of the historic sites in Hartford."  
  
"Sounds like fun."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Yeah. I think it'd be great." Rory watched Tristan. He seemed different here than he did at school. Something unexplainable.  
  
"OK, so this is settled."  
  
"Guess so. I'll drive you home."  
  
"Sure. Hey! I could give you a tour of Stars Hollow Sunday afternoon."  
  
"Do you want to?"  
  
"Might as well meet everyone. They have seen you and spread rumors about you. They might as well know who you are."  
  
"Alright." He pulled up in front of Rory's house. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Okie dokie." Rory ran up to her house and waved. She opened the door and disappeared. Tristan sighed. He said to no one in particular, "I love her so much. I just don't know how to tell her." 


	7. The Beginning

Disclaimer First Chapter  
  
The Beginning Chapter 7  
  
Finally, Friday arrived. Tristan had literally been counting down the hours to his time with Rory. He was going to drive her to a coffee shop and then to the Hartford Tour Station. They would spend the entire evening together. Tristan went to her locker and she was struggling with it like always. He came up behind her and banged his fist against the metal. With a clanging sound, it popped open. He left his arm over her. She ducked under his arm and without looking, she asked. "Tristan, can I help you with something?"  
  
"Don't tell me about our dream date weekend full of passion with the one."  
  
"I didn't forget. I'm stuck with you, unfortunately, instead of the one I love." Tristan's face fell slightly, as did his heart.  
  
"Mary, you wound me. Let's go." Tristan slung his arm around her shoulder. Rory shrugged out of his grasp.  
  
"Give me your backpack."  
  
"Will you give it back to me?"  
  
"Mary, don't be difficult."  
  
"Me? Never? You don't exactly have the best track record. Answer the question, Trist."  
  
"Are we going by nick names now?"  
  
"You've given me a nick name since the first day of school that I was here, Tristan."  
  
"Yes, I'll give them back." She handed him her backpack. He loaded it in the back seat of the car.  
  
"You bring different clothes?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Then let's get rolling."  
  
Tristan drove her to a small, elite coffee shop called Gloria's.  
  
"OH! COFFEE!"  
  
"Yep." Tristan unlocked the door and Rory jumped out.  
  
"Yea! You are a smart boy. I'll race you inside!"  
  
"OK. Ready...set..."  
  
Rory sprinted off, her chocolate colored hair flying and her melodic laughter ringing through the air. Tristan ran off, "HEY! That's cheating!"  
  
"Deal with it!" She continued to run through the doors. When Tristan got inside, Rory was panting. "You have to buy the coffee now! I'm going to go change." Rory jogged to the bathroom.  
  
"Oh, yeah, get me coffee, black." Tristan sighed as he turned around. Rory Gilmore was certainly an enigma.  
  
Tristan took a deep breath when he saw Rory. He had only seen her out of uniform like four times. She looked amazing in a uniform, he couldn't believe what she looked like in normal clothes. She looked so natural. She was wearing hip hugger blue jeans, a sparkly blue short sleeved shirt. The blue matched her eyes perfectly. He couldn't beleive how beautiful she looked.  
  
"Hello? Tristan? Come back to us."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Where's my coffee?" Tristan pointed to the mug on the table. "Thank you!" She drank it thirstily..  
  
"More please!"  
  
"That was an extra large."  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"That's enough."  
  
"No, it's not." She pouted and Tristan shook his head. "Fine." He couldn't believe how much he wanted to please her. He had never wanted to make anyone but himself happy before. She happily drank her second cup and then got one to go."  
  
"So, Mr. Secret, what are we doing tonight? You never told me." Tristan took her to the car.  
  
"Well, I thought we could do the tour tonight, tomorrow for the movie day, and Sunday for the picnic. That work?"  
  
"Yours is last."  
  
"Saving the best." He thought to himself, "Actually, I'm hoping by then you'll love me almost as much as I love you. Then it will be even more romantic." They stopped in front of the tour station.  
  
Tristan took Rory's hand and made their way through the busy bus station. Tristan was thankful for their contact. He paid for the tickets and they waited for the tour bus. He helped her on the bus and they settled into their seats. The sun was setting. The last rays of light struck Rory's eyes and reflected. Her eyes looked content, like she was glad to be there. She shivered and Tristan noticed.  
  
"Why do they always make these buses so cold?!"  
  
Tristan pushed the arm rest up and scooted over to her. He wrapped his arms around Rory. She was tense, her back was as rigid as a board. Tristan liked the affect he had on her. He whispered in her ear, "Relax, Mary." Rory felt color creep into her cheeks. She started to rest some. She slowly leaned back and Tristan put his chin on the top of her head. They fit together perfectly. An elderly couple got on the bus.  
  
"Ah, look Freddie! Young lovers, just like we were." Rory tensed up again.  
  
"No, M'am. He and I are barely even friends." The lady smiled.  
  
"Freddie and I were barely friends when I was young. I thought he was insufferable. Then he finally convinced me otherwise. Well, he's still insufferable, but 52 years later and I still love him." Freddie grinned.  
  
"I wasn't insufferable, Julie, I was in love and didn't know how to act around you. I was opinionated. Now, let's let these not friends get back to their not friends activities." Freddie took Julie's hand and helped her down the aisle. Rory looked at Tristan.  
  
"That was sweet."  
  
"It was."  
  
"I feel uncomfortable now."  
  
"Don't. Please. Just relax." Rory laid back on his chest. She closed her eyes.  
  
"Hey, wake up. We haven't even started the tour." Rory kept her eyes wide opened end watched the lights pass by. "Tristan?"  
  
"Mhm?"  
  
"This is great."  
  
"I know." Rory smiled and set her eyes back on the lights.  
  
The tour was great. Rory and Tristan were walking back to the car.  
  
"Just drop me off at the bus stop." Tristan stopped walking.  
  
"Are you crazy? You think I'm going to let you go home alone on the bus after midnight? It's not safe. You're exhausted. You'll fall asleep before you get home." Rory sighed. "Tristan..."  
  
"No. You'll stay at my house. You can call your mom and explain things to her."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Rory, I need you to be safe. I'm tired and you're tired. We'll just go home and sleep." Rory smiled to herself in the dark. It was nice to know that Tristan cared and that he wanted protect her. Tristan didn't know why he had this urge to keep her safe with him. He didn't understand anything when she was around.  
  
"Alright. Where's your phone?" Tristan unlocked the car door and handed it to her.  
  
"It's on speed dial #1."  
  
"I'm on your speed dial?" Tristan nodded.  
  
"Why don't you climb into the back seat. You can sleep on the way home."  
  
"OK." Rory dialed the phone. The answering machine picked up.  
  
"Hey, this is Lorelai. I'm Rory. Rory's out with her lover boy known as Evil One on her dream weekend... MOM! and I'm out for coffee... AND HER DAILY FLIRTING SESSION WITH LUKE! RORY! WHAT? So, anyways, leave a message and we'll try to call you back when we find the phone." Rory giggled at the message. That was so silly.  
  
"Hey, Mommy. It's me. The only one who calls you Mommy as far as I know. Find the phone please. I'll sing while you find it. LALALALALA!" Tristan glanced back at her giving her a weird look."Hey babe."  
  
"Hi, Mommy. Tristan and I just finished the tour. Tristan won't let me ride the bus home and we're to tired to drive home. I'm going to crash at his place tonight."  
  
"Rory..."  
  
"We're just going to sleep. In separate rooms."  
  
"Fine. Come home tomorrow."  
  
"I will. Love you Mom!"  
  
"I love you too, Rory." Rory hung up the phone. She laid back in the car and was soon fast asleep. Tristan pulled up in front of his mansion. "Welcome to the humble DuGray abode. Rory? Rory?" Rory's eyes were closed and she was breathing deeply.  
  
"OK, time to go in." He lifted her up in his arms. She made little sleeping noises and buried her head into Tristan's chest. Tristan wondered if Rory could feel his heart beating so quickly. He took her upstairs to a guest room and took off her shoes. He covered her up with the sheets and blankets. He stared at her for a few minutes; then left for his room down the hall. 


	8. Tristan's House

Disclaimer First Chapter  
  
Tristan's House Chapter 8  
  
*CRASH* "I HATE YOU, JAMES DUGRAY!"  
  
"GOOD! I HATE YOU, ELIZABETH!!! LEAVE THIS HOUSE!"  
  
"NO! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT CHEATED ON ME! YOU THINK I'LL BE THE ONE THAT LEAVES!?" Rory's eyes fluttered open. She felt discombobulated. Where was she? She suddenly rememberd and instantly felt like she was intruding in this very personal fight.  
  
"YOU INGNORED ME, YOU UNGRATEFUL WITCH!"  
  
"I DIDN'T IGNORE YOU! ANYWAYS, THAT'S NO EXCUSE! YOU FOUND SOME FLOOZIE AND YOU CHEATED ON ME! HOW COULD YOU?!" Another large piece of furniture crashed down and there was the sound of a lot of glass breaking. Rory saw her door open quietly. A half-asleep Tristan walked in the door, wearing a pair of sweat pants, holding his pillows and another pair of sweats. Rory stared at him wide-eyed, reveling in the sight of Tristan's chest. She chided herself, she shouldn't be thinking about Tristan's chest. He looked so sad.  
  
"Tristan?"  
  
"Rory. I figured you were awake. It's kind of hard to sleep through this. I brought you these." He handed her his sweats.  
  
"Thanks. I'll go change." Rory walked into the dressing room that was adjoined to the guest room and changed quickly. She came back into the room. The DuGrays were still fighting. Tristan was sitting with his knees under his chin. Rory went to him.  
  
"Are you OK?"  
  
"Fine. I'm sorry you had to hear this."  
  
"It's OK. Can I do anything for you?" Tristan looked so innocent at that moment, Rory couldn't believe it. His eyes were heavy with sleep and his lips were curled up. His hair was tousled from being in bed and his eyes were watering. Tristan nodded, his voice resembling a tired 5-year-old. "Can I sleep in here tonight? I don't wanna be alone."  
  
Rory stared at him. He looked earnest.  
  
"Yeah, come on." Tristan laid his pillows at the end of the bed. He climbed in and Rory did the same. Rory scooted to the edge of the bed.  
  
Tristan spoke quietly, his voice almost sounded like he was laughing, "Silly, Rory. I won't bite."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know." Tristan closed is eyes. Then he spoke again, his voice still resembling a 5-year-old, "Hold me, Rory. Please." Rory slid towards him. She wrapped her arms around his waist. Tristan held her closely and she settled in next to him, nestling her head on his chest. Tristan had almost fallen asleep. He said, barely audible, "I love you, Rory." Tristan was fast asleep. Rory looked up at his face. Did he just say he loved her? No. No way. Rory felt so sorry for him. She closed her eyes, smelled his cologne and drifted off to sleep feeling safe and content.  
  
Tristan was the first to wake up the next morning. He felt a warm body next to him. He looked down and saw Rory snuggled in his arms, her arm haphazardly placed across his six pack. He remembered his parents fighting and his coming in and asking to sleep with her. He stared at the sleeping form. She looked peaceful, content, a princess. She moved her head a little and sighed happily in her sleep. Her eyelids fluttered open and she met his warm gaze. "Morning, Tristan. How did you sleep?"  
  
"Like a rock. You?"  
  
"Wonderfully. Are you OK?" Tristan looked away, embarrassed.  
  
"Of course. I'm sorry you had to hear their fights. It usually doesn't get to me, but last night I felt so alone. I knew you were right across the hall and I came. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"I don't. Hey, what time is it?" Tristan peered at the clock. "9:45."  
  
"I should get home, take a shower, and get ready for movie day." He smiled.  
  
"OK, I'll go ask Hilde to get coffee going and I'll take a shower and get dressed. Then we'll head for Stars Hollow."  
  
"Trist?" Rory asked as he got out of bed.  
  
"Mhm?"  
  
"You want to stay at my house tonight? On the couch. My Mom would probably freak at the idea of you in the same bed as me."  
  
"Would it be too much trouble?"  
  
"Nah. Hey, can I keep these on? Until I get home I mean."  
  
"Sure. Go on downstairs. The coffee will be ready."  
  
"OK. Meet you down there in the kitchen." Rory gathered her clothes and headed down the stairs.  
  
Rory was sitting on the stool in the kitchen, sipping her third cup of gourmet hazelnut coffee. James DuGray walked in.  
  
"OH! Are you new hired help?" Rory smiled as best as she could.  
  
"No. I'm one of Tristan's friend."  
  
"Oh, you're one of Tristan's tramps. I'd think you'd at least have the decency to leave instead of sitting in my kitchen drinking my gourmet coffee." Rory narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"If you want to be Tristan's tramp, so be it, but don't parade around in my house."  
  
Rory jumped off her stool.  
  
"I! I! OOOOOO!!!!" Rory was angry. She was speechless. How dare he call her a tramp?! Anger flashed into her blue eyes. She started to speak again, but Tristan cut her short. Evidentally, he had been in the hallway listening.  
  
"Don't talk to her like that, Dad. She's not a tramp."  
  
"Oh, sure. Whatever you say, Son. Next time your slut sleeps over, make sure she's not in my kitchen. In fact, make sure I don't see her ever." Tristan was angry. No one talked to his Rory like that. Well, she wasn't his Rory, but still.  
  
"How dare you call her that! She's not a slut. She's far from it. She's sweet, smart, innocent, and she's pure. You'll never understand the idea of a girl being pure. You and I, we don't get along, and that's fine, but you leave Rory out of it."  
  
"So you do know her name." Rory let out a frustrated, angry scream.  
  
"YOU JERK! YOU CHEAT ON YOUR WIFE AND THEN YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO CALL ME NAMES! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME!"  
  
"How'd you know about that?"  
  
"Nights here are entertaining. NOW..." Tristan put his hand over Rory's mouth. She bit it.  
  
"OWWW!" Rory stormed out of the kitchen.  
  
"Rory!" She was already gone. Tristan turned to face his father.  
  
"I can't believe you said those things about her."  
  
"She's insolent. She's wearing your clothes. What am I supposed to think?"  
  
"Rory is a partner on a school project. We were working on it late last night and she lives in Stars Hollow. I wouldn't let her go home on the bus and I was too tired to drive her home. I asked her to stay here. I gave her my sweats so she'd be comfortable. Rory's one of the most amazing girls I've ever met. She's so innocent. She's perfect, totally flawless. I love her and you've just ruined all the little stepping stones I had made for my relationship with her."  
  
"You're a DuGray, buy her a necklace or earrings."  
  
"Rory doesn't care about my name or my money. She didn't even care about me. I was finally making progress with her and then you called her a tramp. She's the farthest thing from it. Rory is so special. She doesn't deserve this. You better apologize to her."  
  
"I will not!"  
  
"You will!" The two men stared at each other. Rory called from the hall.  
  
"Tristan, I'm leaving." Tristan glared at his dad.  
  
"I'm coming, Mar! Let me grab my bag." He picked up his duffle bag and met her in the hallway. Rory let the house indignant.  
  
The drive was quiet. Finally, Tristan apologized for his dad.  
  
"I'm sorry about what my Dad said."  
  
"It's OK. It's not your fault. I just couldn't believe the nerve. He doesn't even know me!"  
  
"I know, Rory. If he knew you, he wouldn't have said it. I know it hurt you."  
  
"Like a proverbial slap in the face."  
  
"It's my fault." Rory put her hand his arm.  
  
"No, it's not." He looked down at her and smiled.  
  
"So, movies today?" Rory rattled off a list of the movies that were playing. Tristan was just glad to have her talking again. 


	9. Movie Day

Disclaimer First Chapter  
  
Movie Day Chapter 9  
  
Rory walked into her house and Tristan followed suit with cups of coffee in both hands. "Nice house."  
  
"Thanks. Lucy! I'm home!" Rory said in her best Ricky imitation. Lorelai bounded down the stairs, nearly knocking into Tristan calling, "RICKY!" Tristan watched amused, suddenly understanding where Rory got her endless energy. Rory hugged her mom.  
  
"Hey, Sweets. Are we going for the grunge look today?" Rory smiled.  
  
"Not quite. I'm here to shower and change. Tristan brought us coffee."  
  
"You are a god!"  
  
Tristan nodded, agreeing. "So I've been told."  
  
"Modest, too!"  
  
"Of course." Rory rolled her eyes.  
  
"Mom, I need to talk to you now."  
  
"Hold your horses. Lady drinking coffee here."  
  
"I'll be back in a few minutes. Make yourself at home." Rory drug her mother into her room. Tristan looked around the small living room. Clothes were flung on the floor and magazines were scattered about. On the table sat a monkey lamp. Tristan liked this place. It looked... lived in. It looked comfortable and homey. He sat down on the couch, but quickly jumped to his feet when he felt something underneath him. He pulled a phone out with wonder. He laughed softly and sat back down.  
  
Lorelai laid down on Rory's bed.  
  
"What's wrong, Rory?"  
  
"It's Tristan."  
  
"Is he being evil again?"  
  
"No. That's the problem." Lorelai nodded, knowingly.  
  
"I see."  
  
"And last night, his parents were fighting. He came in my room looking like a little lost puppy and he asked if he could sleep with me. I let him."  
  
"Did he try anything?"  
  
"No! He fell asleep instantly. Then, this morning I was in the kitchen drinking the miracle syrup and his dad walked in. He called me one of Tristan's tramps and screamed at me. He called me all kinds of stuff."  
  
"That hurt you."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Just because he called you a tramp or because Tristan is known for having tramps?"  
  
"Both, I think. I knew he was a player, but really..."  
  
"I'm sorry, Babes." Rory sighed.  
  
"I'm confused."  
  
"Most things involving boys is complicated."  
  
"I know. OH! I have nothing to wear!"  
  
Rory dropped onto the floor. Lorelai hugged her and then went to her closet.  
  
"Here, wear this." Lorelai handed Rory a pink shirt, low rider jeans, pink flip flops, and a sparkly belt. "Go shower. He's waiting on you." Rory hugged her.  
  
"Your the greatest, Mom!"  
  
"I know. I aim to please." Rory ran into the bathroom and started the shower.  
  
Rory emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, her hair dried, her face bearing only a little blush and lip gloss. She smiled shyly at Tristan. Tristan couldn't get over how beautiful Rory was. She was driving him crazy. A small expanse of her stomach showed. She was so perfect. He watched her with adoring blue eyes. Lorelai watched the two and smiled slightly. Those two were madly in love with each other, they just wouldn't admit it, yet. Finally, Tristan spoke.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"Yep. Bye, Mom, we'll be home later tonight.'  
  
"Bye, Sweetie, Evil One."  
  
"I'm stuck with that nick name, aren't I?"  
  
"You bet." Tristan beamed at her as they got in the car.  
  
Three movies later, the two were kicked out of the theater. Both were laughing hysterically.  
  
"I can't believe we got kicked out!" Tristan exclaimed, " Of all the people I've gotten in trouble with, I never expected to be in trouble with you."  
  
"Those people in there are so stuffy. My gosh, I mean, can't they take a few jokes? My Mom and I scream at the screens in Stars Hollows and no one except Kirk cares. I wanted to go see 40 Days and 40 Nights."  
  
"Are you kidding?"  
  
Rory looked at him seriously. "I never, ever kid about Josh Hartnett movies."  
  
"You just sat through Ocean's 11, The Mothman Prophecies, and Return to Never Never Land and you made fun of each one. You want to go see another?" Tristan was amazed with this girl.  
  
"We can't go now. Let's go eat and then rent some new movies."  
  
"Whatever you say, Madame." Rory ran to the car and Tristan lugged behind.  
  
Rory and Tristan ate at Al's Pancake World and then drove to the video store. They rented Legally Blond and O. They told her mom about getting kicked out of the theater. Lorelai grinned, "You are so my daughter. I'm gonna go get some junk food. You guys get comfy and I'll be back." Lorelaid left for Doose's Market. Rory said quietly, "I'm going to go get my pajamas on. I'll be back." Tristan nodded. Rory appeared a few minutes later wearing a matching speghetti strap shirt and bottoms with clouds on it. Blue, they set off her eyes. Tristan had changed into plaid pajama bottoms and to Rory's dispair a T-shirt. They sat on the couch, Rory on one side and Tristan on the other. Lorelai came bursting through the door and Rory helped put the food out. First, Legally Blond was played and commentated on. Next, O was put in. Tristan couldn't believe how well mother and daughter got along. He had never seen two quite like them. When O started, Lorelai stood up. "I'd love to watch Josh, but I need to have my hourly coffee fix. I'll be back soon. Don't do anything I would Rory." Rory grinned as her mother left. Rory was sitting close to Tristan. He reached out towards her and lightly touched her arm. Rory intook her breath sharply. He slowly pulled her to him. She leaned back slowly and they were soon stretched along the couch. Rory was pressed up against him and he had his arms around her waist. Rory asked shakily, "What's happening to us, Trist?"  
  
"I don't know, Mary, I don't know." Rory sighed and closed her eyes, breathing in his scent. Tristan had buried his head in Rory's strawberry scented hair. The two fell asleep quickly. Lorelai came through the door.  
  
"I'm back! I brought coffee back from Luke, which took a lot of..." She saw the two sleeping forms on the couch. Rory had a small smiled on her lips and Tristan looked content and peaceful. She covered them up with blankets and headed to her room. 


	10. Stars Hollow

Disclaimer First Chapter  
  
  
  
Stars Hollow Chapter 10  
  
Tristan awoke the next day with a crick in his neck. He looked down at the sleeping figure that he held. Rory opened her eyes to find Tristan staring at her.  
  
"Morning." She twisted around to face him. Tristan glanced at Rory's lips. The close proximity of them was making him nervous. He wanted to close the gap between them, but he feared that in the end it would push Rory away. "Morning." She smiled sweetly. Then she started to giggle.  
  
"What so funny, Missy?"  
  
"I think we've take the meaning of spending the weekend together to a whole new level."  
  
"Should we add the sleeping together into our report for the class?" Rory giggled some more.  
  
"No, Silly." Tristan tightened his hold on Rory. She snuggled closer for warmth.  
  
"We're going to have an interesting day. You'll get to meet everyone Maury, Babette, Sookie, Jackson, Lane, Taylor, Kirk and everyone else."  
  
"Should I be scared?"  
  
"Terrified!" Rory started to get up.  
  
"No, stay."  
  
"I need to get ready."  
  
"Wait."  
  
She sighed. "Fine."  
  
Rory and Tristan stayed on the couch. Lorelai came running down the stairs.  
  
"Up! Up! I need coffee!"  
  
Rory groaned.  
  
"You're a big girl. Go get it yourself." Lorelai pulled the covers off of the two.  
  
"Come with. NOW!" Rory reluctantly got up.  
  
"Let us go get dressed."  
  
Tristan grumbled, "We're up, we're up." The two dressed quickly. Rory, Lorelai, and Tristan walked to town.  
  
Rory and Tristan were sitting at a table, sipping coffee. Luke and Lorelai were bantering easily. They stood up. "Mom, I'm giving him the tour of the town."  
  
"Ooohhhh, that should take about 5.3 seconds."  
  
"No, I'm goint to introduce him to people and show him around the Inn. I'm going to show him the potting shed."  
  
"The significance of a potting shed is?" Tristan asked.  
  
"We lived there for like the first 9 years of my life." Tristan nodded.  
  
"Bye, Mom, Luke  
  
"Bye, you guys. Good luck, Tristan."  
  
"Am I going to need it, Lorelai?"  
  
"Definitely." Rory took hold of Tristan's arm and led him down the street.  
  
"So this is the Independence Inn. My Mom used to work here as a maid when I was little, but now she manages it. That's Michel over there. I would introduce you, but I don't want to subject you to that kind of torture."  
  
"What are you two cretins doing here?"  
  
"Hi to you, too, Michel."  
  
"Your mother has not come to work yet. She does not know the meaning of coming to work on time. She's probably begging for coffee."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Then I repeat my original question, why are you here?"  
  
"I wanted to show Tristan around."  
  
"Get out of here."  
  
"I'm going to show him the potting shed."  
  
"How lovely. I hope you have fun."  
  
"I will. If you're not careful, I'll bring one of the swans in to see you."  
  
"You wouldn't." Michel shuddered.  
  
"I would, so you better be nice."  
  
"I can't believe your mother told you that." Michel stomped away, growling about swans and cruel children in French. Tristan watched them. "So, that's Michel."  
  
"Yeah. He's so much fun to torture. Now, on to the kitchen."  
  
"Sookie!"  
  
"Hey, Kitty Cat. Where's your Mom?"  
  
"At Luke's."  
  
"Flirting, no doubt."  
  
"Of course. Why can't she see what she's doing?"  
  
"Too naive. Who's your friend?"  
  
"Sookie, this is Tristan DuGray. Tristan, this is my mom's best friend, Sookie St. James."  
  
"Wow, this is the evil boy."  
  
Tristan grinned, "I seem to have quite a reputation around here."  
  
Sookie nodded. "Try this, Kitten. They're blueberry tarts. You just missed Jackson by an hour. He brought the blueberries." Sookie handed Rory a tart and then one to Tristan.  
  
"Is it good?"  
  
"Delicious."  
  
"Delicious how?"  
  
"Sookie, they're heavenly."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I would never lie."  
  
"What do you think, Tristan?"  
  
"They're great."  
  
"Just great?" Tristan glanced at Rory. She mouthed, "Wonderous! Amazing!"  
  
"They're wonderous. They're amazing!" Sookie beamed. "Thank you!"  
  
"Well, Sookie, I'm taking Tristan around. We've got to get going."  
  
"Alright. I'll see you later Sweets, Evil Boy." Tristan shook his head as Rory led him out of the kitchen.  
  
They were by a pond now. A small shed came into view.  
  
"That's the potting shed." Rory took him inside.  
  
"My mom hung up a curtain to separate the room. She even hung up the curtains and wallpaper herself. She used to sing and dance with a broom to entertain me. She always told me stories! My mom is so wonderful."  
  
"You love her a lot."  
  
"Yeah. She's amazing."  
  
"I could never be that close with my parents. " Rory took Tristan's hand.  
  
"So this is my potting shed. I love it here."  
  
"It's great, Mar."  
  
"Thanks. Let's go on to the rest of the town." Tristan followed Rory out into the sunshine.  
  
"That's Doose's Market. Dean works there, so we should probably avoid it. This is Miss Patty's Dance Studio. Miss Patty is quite a flirt and has been married around 7 times. This..."  
  
"Rory, darling, who is this handsome young thing your with?"  
  
"Tristan. He's my partner on a Chilton project."  
  
"You're cute."  
  
Tristan smirked, "I know."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes. "There's that ego."  
  
"He's fiesty, too."  
  
"And arrogant, egotistical, and self-centered."  
  
Tristan hugged her. "You love me anyways."  
  
"Yeah, right." Rory pulled out of his grasp.  
  
"We need to go, Miss Patty."  
  
"Alright." Miss Patty pinched Tristan's butt and he jumped. Rory didn't even look back, " Hand's off, Miss Patty."  
  
"Why, of course!"  
  
Tristan shook his head.  
  
"That's the town gazebo. Here's Al's Pancake World and on the right is Kim's Antiques."  
  
Rory pulled him inside.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Kim."  
  
"Rory. Lane work now."  
  
"I want her to meet my...uh... friend. Man, that's weird, calling you my friend."  
  
"Fine. Go. Hurry." Rory called out.  
  
"LANE!"  
  
"MARCO!"  
  
"POLO!"  
  
"MARCO!"  
  
"POLO!"  
  
"MARCO!"  
  
"Hey Lane." Lane grinned.  
  
"Hey Rory. Whoa, who's your friend?"  
  
"Tristan."  
  
"Bible Boy?"  
  
Tristan spoke, "The one and only. I have a lot of nick names."  
  
"Yeah. Anyways, Tristan this is Lane Kim. Lane, Tristan." Lane was staring at him.  
  
"Lane, close your mouth."  
  
"Working on it."  
  
"OK. We were taking a tour of Stars Hollow. I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye, Rory. Bible Boy!" Rory led Tristan through the maze to get to the door.  
  
"And lastly, we are back at my house. That is the whole town of Stars Hollow."  
  
"Quirky."  
  
"I know. I love this town."  
  
"I can tell. Now, I need to go fix up the picnic. I saw where I want to take you. I'll be back in an hour."  
  
"OK. I"ll be getting ready." Tristan resisted the urge to kiss her. He just stared at her for a moment. Then he turned and left the Gilmore house. Rory sighed loudly as she went into her room. Tristan was so hard to read. One minute he was being sweet and then next minute he was being... well he was being Tristan. 


	11. Rose Petals

Disclaimer First Chapter  
  
  
  
Rose Petals Chapter 11  
  
Rory was watching for Tristan. Her hair was in a pony tail, her make up light; she was wearing jeans, a yellow shirt, and a jean jacket that had angel written in glitter in the back. Tristan ran up to the porch.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"YEAH!" Tristan got out a blindfold.  
  
"Close your eyes. I want this to be a surprise." Rory laughed. He put the blindfold over her eyes.  
  
"Can you see?"  
  
"Nope. Are you sure you know where your going?"  
  
"I do. Ready?'  
  
"Take me away."  
  
"I'm not a bottle of Calgon."  
  
"You had to disappoint me, didn't you, Tristan?" Babette was watching the two from the window. She elbowed Maury. "Look, Maury, Tristan is taking Rory to a surprise. He is so sweet!"  
  
Maury replied, "That lad is definitely cool."  
  
Rory was giggling loudly as Tristan led her away.  
  
After a few minutes of walking, Tristan stopped. "OK, wait here a second." Tristan ran and lit some coffee scented candles. He went back to Rory. The night was perfect, warm and a barely cool breeze. The stars were shining brightly, almost as if they were encouraging a relationship between the two. Tristan slowly untied the blindfold. Rory's eyes scanned the scene before her. There was a red blanket on the bridge of the lake. A picnic basket lay in the middle of the blanket and candles were lit all around the area. And there were rose petals scattered about the area. Rory looked closer. Spelled out in the rose petals was RORY I LOVE YOU! Rory turned to face Tristan. HE looked at her questioningly, reading her reaction. Rory was stunned. He spoke.  
  
"I mean it, Rory. I've been madly in love with you since I met you. You're so special, exasperating, but special none-the-less. I love you, Rory Gilmore. Will you be my girlfriend?" Rory stared into Tristan's eyes. Rory took a deep breath.  
  
"I didn't expect this."  
  
Tristan looked away. Rory was biting her lip, not a good sign. She was nervous now.  
  
"I'm sorry. Uh, oh, please don't be uncomfortable."  
  
"I'm not. I...I love you too, Tristan DuGray. I'd be honored to be yours." Tristan pulled her to him. Their lips met expectantly, gently. Then they kissed with more passion and love. Finally, they pulled away.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah, wow." Tristan kissed her again, softly.  
  
"Time for the picnic." Tristan led her to the blanket.  
  
"I wish I had a camera."  
  
"I'll go buy you one."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll go get a disposable camera. You go ahead and start getting everything out."  
  
"OK. Wow, burgers! You didn't make them."  
  
Tristan grinned. "I had a little help from Luke."  
  
"Surprising."  
  
"I think I've won him over with my charm."  
  
"There's the ego. I knew it'd come out to play." Tristan smiled now, genuinely.  
  
"I've never in my whole life been so happy."  
  
"Never?"  
  
"Never."  
  
"This is definitely on the top 5 list."  
  
"I'll be back in a sec." Tristan left Rory for Doose's Market.  
  
Tristan walked into the Market.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Doose, can you tell me where the disposable cameras are?"  
  
"Hello, son. Of course. You are so polite. They are in aisle three. Dean is over there, he's our bag boy."  
  
Tristan grimaced.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Doose."  
  
Tristan sauntered down the aisle, hoping to avoid contact with Dean. It was to no avail.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Dean asked, angrily.  
  
Tristan replied, "Buying a camera."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"None of your business." Tristan picked up a Kodak camera. Tristan tried to walk away, but Dean grabbed him.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Your just full of questions, aren't you?"  
  
"Just answer."  
  
"I'm going back to Rory, if you must know." Dean glared at him  
  
"Oh, are you dating Rory now? Like she'd ever go for someone like you." Dean taunted.  
  
"Yeah, actually we are. I don't know what I did to deserve an angel like that, but I got lucky." Dean tried to punch him. Tristan ducked and walked quickly down the aisle.  
  
"I'm not going to fight you, Bag Boy!" Tristan reached the cash register.  
  
"Get some anger management classes!" Tristan paid and left.  
  
Tristan went back to Rory. She took photographed the whole picnic site. She took pictures of Tristan and snapped several of them together.  
  
"Tristan, I love you." He kissed her.  
  
"I never thought I would hear you say that."  
  
"You're lucky."  
  
"I know that. I love you more than you'll ever know." Rory sighed contentedly.  
  
"Let's go home, Trist. Wanna sleep over tonight? It's too late for you to drive back."  
  
"If you insist." They picked up and went home.  
  
"Mom, Tristan's staying over tonight!"  
  
"I'll allow it. You can sleep together one last time! It just ain't happening again unless you're married."  
  
"I understand Lorelai." Lorelai grinned.  
  
"Good. Now off to bed you two, go. Rory, I want you to record your report tomorrow."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"When you're telling your kids and their grandkids about how you and their dad got together, you can play them your report."  
  
Rory threw a pillow at Lorelai.  
  
"I'm serious. Ror."  
  
Rory had changed into her pajamas. Tristan had the plaid bottoms on again. They crawled into bed and snuggled close to each other. Rory began to drift asleep.  
  
"I'll be saying this tons more, but I love you, BB."  
  
"BB?"  
  
"Bible Boy."  
  
"I love you, Mar." The two fell asleep. Lorelai snuck in with the camera. She snapped the last few pictures on the roll and left to badger Kirk into developing them that night. 


	12. Reports and Questions

Disclaimer First Chapter  
  
A.N. I'd like to thank everyone who replied. I'm so glad you people enjoyed the story! I had a lot of fun writing it and I really appreciate your support. I'm sorry that some of you were disappointed with the second to last chapter. Here's the last chapter! Hope you enjoy! Oh, yeah and look out for my newest ficlets, A Fairy Tale, A Happy Ending, and ReturningHome.  
  
  
  
Reports and Questions Chapter 12  
  
Rory awoke to her alarm purring. Rory rolled over and kissed Tristan on the lips.  
  
"Mmmmmm... I like waking up like this."  
  
Rory giggled. "You know we have to go back to Hell today."  
  
"We have to?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"That means we have to get up, doesn't it?"  
  
"Unfortunately yes." Rory kissed him again. She ran into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. On the table lay a little package with a note.  
  
~Rory~  
  
I took the rest of your pictures and had Kirk develop them. Take them with you and don't forget your tape recorder. It shoul be somewhere around here, probably in the desk or under my bed. I love you.  
  
3 MOM 3  
  
Rory called out. "TRIST! Look! Our pictures!" Tristan came in behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on her head as she flipped through the pictures.  
  
"Look! The rose petals. Here's one of us sleeping. Mom must have taken those. You look so sweet when you sleep."  
  
"You look like an angel."  
  
Rory smiled. "Oh, it's 6:50. We're going to be late if we don't hurry. Make me some coffee while I shower, OK?"  
  
"Yes, Mother."  
  
"Tristan..." Rory grabbed her uniform and headed into the bathroom. 5 minutes later she came out with wet hair.  
  
"Your turn!"  
  
He dashed into the shower. He came out later and pop tarts were on the table. Rory's hair was dry and she was drinking coffee and carefully applying a little bit of make up. Tristan smiled, "You don't happen to have any hair gel, do you? I ran out yesterday."  
  
"Hmmm... let me look."  
  
"Pop tarts, Rory?"  
  
"The only thing in the house that resembled food. I cooked them in the toaster too!" She announced it proudly. Tristan watched her disappear. She appeared holding a bottle.  
  
"I think my dad left this here. Will it work?"  
  
"Yeah." Tristan gulped his coffee an dthen left to find a mirror. Ten minutes later, both were ready to leave.  
  
Tristan drove them to school. People watched them curiously as they walked into school hand-in-hand. Rory and Tristan stopped at her locker first.  
  
"I brought some pictures to decorate you, Ernie." She pasted one of them sleeping together, one of the picnics, one of the rose petal message, and one of them together.  
  
"Do you want any of these?" Tristan chose one of them sleeping and one of Rory he had taken. They pasted them in his locker.  
  
"Ready for class?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
The day had gone very interestingly. People were trying to figure out why they were walking together. Tristan had ditched his friends to sit with Rory at lunch. They still bantered cheerfully and were basically inseparable. Finally, Mrs. Lockey's class came up. Tristan led Rory into class, usual smirk in place. Rory laughed at something Tristan said. Paris glared at the two. They sat down when Mrs. Lockey came into class. She called Paris and James first. Rory barely listened, but heard, "We were in no way compatible." James looked a little scared and Paris was still glaring.  
  
"Thank you, Miss Gellar, Mr. Carter. Next up our favorite, Mr. DuGray and Miss Gilmore."  
  
Rory slid out of her desk and she and Tristan walked up together. They smiled happily at each other. Rory began the presentation.  
  
"Well,I had a great weekend. First, Tristan took me to a coffee shop called Gloria's. They have the best coffee in the world, except for maybe Luke's. On Friday night, Trist and I took a tour of Hartford at night. We acted like tourist and we had never seen Hartford before. We met this adorable couple who had been married 52 years. They said we reminded each other of them..."  
  
"Whe they were young. The tour took half the night so then..." Rory glanced nervously at Tristan. He smiled and wiggled his eyebrow suggestively. Rory watched him finish his sentence.  
  
"We went home. On Saturday..."  
  
"We went to the movie theater and watched The Mothman Prophecies, Return to Never Never Land, and Ocean's 11. We got kicked out in the middle of The Mothman Prophecies because..."  
  
"My little Mary wouldn't keep her mouth shut. She kept making fun of the movies throughout the whole thing and well, the other viewers didn't seem to think it was as funny as Rory and I did." Rory giggled.  
  
"Well..."  
  
Tristan smiled.  
  
"So we went home and rented a couple more movies." Tristan took over.  
  
"And then, on Sunday, Rory took me on a tour of her peculiar town, Stars Hollow, and introduced me to some very... er... unique people."  
  
"Then, Tristan planned a romantic, moonlit picnic by the lake. He had Luke, that's my mom and my's provider, cook some food and he had a blanket, candles, and rose petals. He..." Rory beamed.  
  
"He spelled out 'Rory I love you' with rose petals."  
  
"That part was inevitable. I would have told her that I loved her at some point during that weekend, the picnic was the perfect time. I've loved Rory since I met her. I just finally told her and luckily..."  
  
"I love him. We still fight a lot..."  
  
"And make fun of each other, but..."  
  
"Our relationship is truly amazing. I suppose you could say we are definitely compatible." They were staring at each other adoringly. Rory glanced at Paris. She felt almost intimidated. Paris had that look, the look like she had something she was about to say. Something that could hurt them. The rest of the girls in the class were trying to figure out why Tristan had never done anything like that for them.  
  
"Any questions?" Paris's hand flew up.  
  
Rory shifted nervously. Tristan called on her.  
  
"You guys never went home separately, did you? No, you guys slept together. Am I right?" Rory blushed and looked down. Tristan reached for her hand.  
  
"I don't see how that's any of your business, Paris."  
  
"Answer the question, Tristan. Everyone is dying to know. You don't answer the question and we'll know the answer anyways."  
  
Tristan glared at Paris, wishing he could strangle her.  
  
"Yes, we slept together."  
  
Rory looke up and felt instantly betrayed. Maybe she was just another notch on his belt. Tristan gave her a reassuring glance.  
  
"She stayed with me on Friday night. It was too late for her to ride home on the bus and I was too tired to drive her home, so she came to my house and we slept. On Saturday, we fell asleep on the couch watching movies. And last night we fell asleep together. Nothing happened, since that's what you were really asking. Rory and I are special. I respect her totally and I would never do anything to hurt her. Thanks for asking though, Paris. We appreciate it." Rory sighed and Tristan squeezed her hand.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. DuGray, Miss Gilmore for your most informative report." Rory felt Tristan come behind her and walk her to her desk.  
  
Paris ran up to Rory's locker. Everything she had done to ruin them hadn't worked. Tristan was holding Rory happily. She kissed him and then pulled away.  
  
"I can't get my stuff with you holding me."  
  
"Would you rather get your homework or have me kiss you?"  
  
"Guess?"  
  
"Can you two be any more disgusting?"  
  
Rory grinned impishly. "Quite possibly. What do you think, BB?"  
  
"Let's find out." Tristan kissed her.  
  
"Please, stop." Tristan stared at Paris.  
  
"I can't believe you asked us that in class?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering." Rory glared.  
  
"You know what, Paris? You can be conniving and evil. I don't care. I have Tristan and he loves me. There is nothing you can do about it, so deal with it." With that Rory slammed her locker shut. "Let's go." The two left Paris behind.  
  
"I'm sorry about Paris."  
  
"It's OK. I was scared there for a second, but I'm alright now. It's not your fault, but man, she has gall." Rory started to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"I recorded it all. It's too funny."  
  
Tristan began to laugh. "I'm so incredibly happy, Rory. No one has ever loved me before. My parents ignore me and the people at school don't know me."  
  
"You're the crowned king of Chilton."  
  
"Not the real me. Thank you, Mary, for loving me and forgiving me."  
  
"It's not really that taxing on my part. I mean sure you do have that huge ego that likes to come out of hiding a lot, but I can deal with that. I..."  
  
"Rory."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Shut up." Rory smiled as their lips met in a blissful kiss. 


End file.
